


Well, I mean, it's a start.

by Spinestalker



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, blatant disregard for rented property, less than 550 words, prom get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a to-do list and Stan was totally on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, I mean, it's a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr a while ago. So here it is here.

Kyle was pressed to the wall, barely aware of the course bricks picking at fine material of his rented tux, but any argument he might have voiced were silenced with a sloppy wet kiss he eagerly returned. Taking it off was totally on his to-do list. It was hot, stuffy, and expensively not owned by him but there were other more probing issues at hand, like the actual hands gripping his ass.

“Wait,” he cried out, yanking on black hair to dislodge Stan’s mouth from his. “We can’t do this.”

Stan looked utterly confused, his cheeks and nose red, eyes watery and, fuck was he hot. Stan didn’t get to respond because Kyle was kissing him again and Kyle didn’t have the chance to think again because Stan had the leverage to grind.

Okay, well, you know. One thing at a time.

Kyle broke the kiss only because air was starting to become a thing, but it gave Stan the chance to press harder, dick against dick, which made Kyle forget to breathe all together.

“Oh God, we can’t do this.”

“Yes we can," Stan argued with a sure and totally sexy tone that made Kyle’s dick throb. “I mean, we’re doing it now.”

“No, I mean like... Wendy.”

“What about Wendy?”

“You mean what about your girlfriend?”

Stan looked to the sky for patients. “Wendy and I broke up weeks ago.”

“Weeks ago?”

“Yeah. Something you’d known if you’d stopped not speaking to me.”

“But you came to prom together.”

“We arrived together. With 6 other people. We didn’t come together,” Stan pressed his forehead to Kyle’s. “I’d much rather come together with you, get me?”

He punctuated his point with his dick, which was very very very hard against his own.

“So... there's nothing keeping us from doing this?”

“No.”

And just like that, Kyle had everything he wanted, well, most everything he wanted. His acceptance letter from his first choice college hadn’t exactly arrived yet. But it’d get there. Eventually. One thing at a time.

They were kissing again, this one heated, but slow, with Kyle taking the opportunity to revel in the fact their first kiss tasted like fruit punch and that Stan’s dick really liked his, which was a great start. 

Oh man, he had so many fantasies he planned to work through. If Stan was up for them, of course.

(He fantasized he was.)

He didn’t have a fantasy about buying this tux though, which was something he’d have to do if Stan kept grinding him against the brick wall.

“Wait. We can’t do this,” he managed. When Stan broke away it was with a glare, and Kyle quickly amended. 

“Here. We can’t do this here.”

Stan looked around as if he’d forgotten where they were. The school gymnasium was just across the parking lot, and any number of fancily dressed classmates might get a free show.

“I have my mom’s car,” Stan suggested.

That was a horrible idea but the picks he was sure his suit had already obtained burned his back.

“Yeah, okay.”

He hadn’t exactly fantasized about giving mutual blowjobs in the back seat of Sharon Marsh’s car, but. You know. One thing at a time.


End file.
